A Ranger Valentine
by Bralt
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Gilan can't help trying to play match maker. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**I suck at romance junk but here goes one.**

A Ranger Valentine

Chapter 1: Plans

"Gilan! You're late. How long does it take somebody to pick up coffee?" Halt said as his apprentice walked through the door to the cabin.

"Sorry Halt. I had to make plans with Rose." Gilan said her name as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Why? Didn't you just see her yesterday? And how do you know I'll let you off to see her tomorrow?" Halt snapped.

"It's Valentine's Day, how could you not let me off?" Gilan smiled. "Besides, don't you have plans with Pauline?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." If it were even possible, Gilan had just made Halt even more agitated than he had already been. He hated having his coffee late almost as much as he hated Gilan making fun of his feelings for Pauline.

Gilan sat down and looked at his breakfast. "Well do you?" He said through a mouthful.

"Do I what?" Halt started making his coffee.

"Have plans with Pauline." Gilan took another mouthful.

"No." Halt turned his back to Gilan.

"Why not? Shouldn't you make some plans? You could take her to the dance."

"No, I don't dance. Just shut up and eat your breakfast."

"Fine. I didn't know you could be so grumpy. Especially before Valentine's Day." Gilan looked at Halt and saw the veins in his neck pop out a little bit. He smiled; making Halt mad could be so much fun.

"If you do as your told today and don't mess with any of my stuff, you can have tomorrow off," Halt said grudgingly. He hated letting Gilan off, but he hated being teased more.

"Thank you Halt!" Gilan jumped up and hugged his mentor just to annoy him. He then shot out of the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 2: Pauline

Halt walked towards the castle. It was time to give his report on the battle school to Arald. As usual it was top notch, but he had to write it down anyway. He made his way into the castle and was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," Said a familiar voice. Halt's heart almost stopped beating.

"Hi Pauline," He said. He was grateful for the cowl covering his face. He continued to walk towards Arald's study.

"I was just coming to see you," Pauline said while falling into step beside him. Halt just kept walking. "I need your help. Would you come to the dining hall in an hour?" Halt stumbled.

"Sure. I haven't got anything better to do," Halt said. He was going to praise his cloak for hiding his face.

"Great! See you then." Pauline turned around and headed back.

Halt walked to the study, his face burning the entire way. When he got to the study, he barely remembered how he had gotten there. He went through the report with Arald. He went to leave but stopped at the door as the baron started speaking again.

"Taking anybody to the dance tonight? I hear it's going to be quite nice." Arald looked completely innocent.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. I thought I'd just stay home." Halt tried to leave again but Arald spoke again.

"I hear that Pauline doesn't have a date. It's a shame, she loves these dances." Arald sighed. "But I guess that's the way it goes. Have fun at home alone."

"I will." Halt left and let the door swing shut behind him.

He got outside and looked up at the sun. The meeting had taken longer than he had planned. He had around ten minutes to get to the dining hall. He turned around and headed towards the smell of delicious food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

"Halt! I'm so glad you made it." Pauline looked at him as he entered.

"What did you need me for?" Halt said. He was hoping against hope that his fantasy was about to come true.

"I need you to help set up a space separate from the rest of the hall." Pauline pointed towards a small table for two that was set up away from everything else. "Can you set the table? There's a table cloth in the box on the table." She smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I'll go and get the rose petals and make sure that all the dinner plans are in order." She smiled again and left.

Halt's heart soared. He set about his task and was surprised that it took quite a while. He kept tweaking the silverware and plates so that they were perfect. Pauline returned shortly afterwards and started putting the petals on the floor. Halt smiled under his cowl.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this all for?" Halt asked. He thought he knew.

"Gilan and Rose." Pauline didn't notice the thump Halt's heart made when it hit the floor. "Gilan asked me to set this up for after the dance. He didn't want to seem cheesy and take her to the inn. He thought that having the entire dining hall empty would be nice." She smiled. Halt just stood there. She didn't notice how disappointed he was.

"He didn't want to spend money is all," Halt said.

He turned and left. He hated Valentine's Day so much. Pauline looked after him a bit confused. She shrugged and turned back to the table to adjust a crooked knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 4: The Dance

Halt sat at his table scowling. He had thought that the preparations were a hint for him to ask Pauline to dinner. But instead it had been for his apprentice. Speaking of the devil, Gilan walked out of his room looking spiffy in his suit he looked at Halt and took a seat next to him.

"Aren't you going to the dance? You don't have to dance you know. You can just stand in the corner." Gilan smiled.

"Dances aren't my thing. I'm staying home," Halt said.

"Come on. I heard that Pauline wasn't going with anybody. You never know, maybe she'll notice you. But for that to happen, you can't be sulking around in the shadows." Gilan slapped Halt's back. "Come. I won't even go near you at the dance if you want." Gilan stood and started pulling Halt out of his chair. Halt deliberately went with his apprentice.

The dance hall had been covered from top to bottom in fancy decorations for Valentine's Day. There were easily a hundred couples out on the floor dancing or at the tables talking. Halt looked around and spotted Pauline. His heart leaped, she was alone.

"Hi Gilan!" A girl approached them.

She was wearing a beautiful evening gown. Her brown curly hair wound down around her face, framing her angel like features. Her eyes were like two dark pools of melted chocolate. Halt wondered how Gilan had gotten somebody like this to notice him.

"Hi Rose. This is Halt, he's my mentor." Gilan motioned towards Halt.

"Hi Halt. I've heard so much about you. Gilan must really drive you crazy." She waved and smiled at Halt.

"I'll be going then." Halt turned to leave but Gilan grabbed his arm.

"Hey Rose, go and find us a table. I have to talk to Halt for a moment." Gilan smiled and Rose left. "Halt, she's right over there. Go talk to her. If you do, I'll leave your coffee alone for a month! Just go and talk." Gilan gave Halt a push towards Pauline and then he left.

Halt walked over to Pauline and pulled his cowl down on the way over. He stopped next to her and looked at the crowd. She turned and looked at Halt. A smile slipped over her face.

"Good to see you again. I didn't know you came to dances." Halt's stomach started somersaulting.

"I don't usually but I was offered something I couldn't refuse." Halt looked at the crowd. He didn't trust himself to look at her.

"What was that?"

"Gilan said that he wouldn't mess with my coffee." It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie.

"Oh. I love dances. When I was little, I remember coming and my father would dance around with me on his toes." She sighed and looked at Halt. He was expressionless. _Get a clue! Ask me to dance!_ She wanted to yell.

"Sounds fun. I never liked dances. Not as a boy and not now." He looked at her and saw something in her eyes. He wanted to slap himself. _She's telling you this because she wants you to dance with her._ His conscious yelled. "Shut up. I can't dance," He muttered to himself.

"You say something?" Pauline asked hopefully.

"No." Halt wanted to fade into the background. He was going to kill Gilan for making him do this.

They stood there in silence for a long time. Pauline occasionally looked at him hoping he would ask her to dance and Halt stood there hoping the place would catch fire and they would have to leave. Eventually Gilan came running up with Rose.

"We're going to the dining hall." Halt just nodded. Gilan turned to Pauline. "Can you be our waiter? I don't want anybody I don't like serving us." Pauline nodded.

"Of course I'll go. I'm not doing anything here." She looked at Halt and sighed. He really couldn't take a hint.

Gilan and Rose rushed off towards the exit. Gilan looked back at Halt. In that instant, Halt saw a gleam in his apprentice's eyes that never meant anything good. The boy was up to something.

"I'll be off then." Pauline walked away leaving Halt standing there feeling stupid.

"You've faced death how many times and yet you can't ask Pauline to dance," Halt said to himself as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 5: Supper

Halt walked past the dining hall for the fifth time. He was debating going in and acting like he had come to pick up Gilan claiming it was time to go home. Even though it had only been five minutes since they left the dance, he thought it was a good excuse. He sighed. Why was this happening to him? He had always been so grim and now he was actually feeling an emotion besides fiery at his apprentice.

He came to a decision and walked into the dining hall. What he saw made him uncomfortable. Pauline was sitting at the table he had set up. Only, she was alone. There was no sign of Gilan or Rose. It was just her. Sitting in the chair still in her gown. Halt stopped in his tracks and tried to turn around. But it was too late, she had spotted him.

"Where's Gilan? I came to pick him up," Halt said casually. He walked over and took the seat opposite Pauline.

"He and Rose haven't showed up yet." She smiled.

"So. How's work been?" Halt felt downright stupid.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing Gilan?" Rose followed Gilan down the hall to the dining hall.<p>

"I just want to do something before we go to the inn and have dinner." He smiled. "I promise it's nothing."

Gilan silently walked to the door and peered through. He smiled. Halt and Pauline were sitting at the table talking. He stopped a passing waiter.

"You know the meal that was reserved for the table in there?" The waiter nodded. "I want you to serve it now. To those two in there. And be quiet about who you're giving it to. If word gets out, I'll hunt you down and cut your ears off." The waiter nodded and hurried away.

"That was a little harsh." Rose looked at Gilan accusingly.

"It did the trick. Come on, let's go." Gilan rushed down the hallway with Rose at his heels.

* * *

><p>The waiter walked over to the table and set the meal down. He smiled at the two occupants and then left. Halt looked after him in confusion. Pauline just smiled.<p>

"Wonder where Gilan is." Halt looked at the plate in front of him. It looked delicious.

"I think he tricked us," Pauline said. Halt could be dense sometimes.

"So. I suppose I should leave now. I have an apprentice to bury." Halt went to leave but the look in Pauline's eyes stopped him. It was the look of hurt.

"Am I really that bad Halt?"

"No. I'm just me." He looked at the plate again. Maybe this could turn out okay. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk at the dance. I should have asked you to dance." He looked up. Pauline smiled.

"It's okay. I really didn't want to dance anyway." She picked up her fork and looked at Halt. "Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Chapter 6: Wrapping it Up

Halt walked into his cabin. He walked over to the stove and started making himself some coffee. He was humming. Something he did only when he was extremely pleased. Gilan came out of his room and heard the humming. He smirked, his plan had worked.

"How was your night?" Gilan sat at the table.

"You are so dead Gilan. If you ever do that again I promise I'll skin your backside." Halt continued humming.

"I take it that it went well then." Gilan grinned broadly. "You're welcome Halt." Gilan rose and went back to bed.

When the door shut, Halt smiled. "Thank you Gilan," He muttered.


End file.
